How It All Started
by narcissacherrycrush
Summary: This is a fanfic of how Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy fell in love with each other. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own any of the characters! This is a story I invented, all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Since the new Harry Potter book (Harry Potter and the cursed child), I thought it's time for some new fanfiction, also I kinda wanna get more creative in writing again, so enjoy. This story is about Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy when they were young and met each other ya know. ^^ I decided to write about them, because I'm on team Malfoy lol so yea.. let's get into it..

 **Chapter 1 – Falling For Him**

"Lucius, I'm not impressed by the fact that we're getting forced into marriage either, but it won't help if you keep moaning and fighting about it with me every day," Narcissa whined. She sat on her bed, looking at Lucius who was running around in circles like a headless chicken.

"It's not that you're the only pure-blooded witch out there. There's millions of others who are possibly hotter than you as well. Why Narcissa, why," he yelled at her.

Narcissa was everything else than ugly. In fact, she was definitely one of the hottest witches in Hogwarts, if not in whole England. Her hair was almost touching her butt and it was blonde and dark brown naturally (like she had in the movie but I'm like really bad in describing it lol.). Her skin was pale, but without a single spot, she didn't have any dark circles underneath her eyes and her figure was slender but toned.

"Well I'm pretty sure there's plenty of pure-blooded wizards out there who don't have a heart made of ice. I'm only 19 years old, I don't want to marry anyone yet, especially not _you_ ," she snapped back, walking towards him. She raised her wand and pointed it into his face. "You know damn well, Lucius Malfoy, that you would _never_ get a better woman than me", she starred him straight into his eyes. They were both face to face, because she was still wearing her black heels. He smirked at her.

"You're actually pretty cute when you're mad, Miss Black. Now… would you mind lowering your wand? I don't appreciate it when you're pointing it at me."

But Narcissa didn't seem to do so. Lucius slowly took it out of her hand and with a flick of his wrist he cast a spanking spell upon her, causing Narcissa to tumble into his arms.

"Hmmm, pretty powerful that thing," Lucius looked at the wand he held in one hand, while catching Narcissa with the other.

"Well, just like its owner I suppose," Narcissa snapped in disbelieve that he had just spanked her with her own wand. She felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and her skin started tingling under his touching hand on her back. She looked down hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing face. Narcissa had to admit, Lucius was pretty handsome with his long blonde hair and his sharp jawline. And his cologne made her heart melt. But of course she would never admit any of it. Without noticing, she buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes. "Oh my god Lucius you smell so good," she murmured under her breath.

Lucius wasn't impressed by this. He had plenty of women who were doing the same thing, falling for him and having a crush on him. It was only a matter of time, when Narcissa would fall for him too, even though she never showed any signs of doing so. She wrapped her hands around his neck and came dangerously close to his lips. They were only a few millimeters away from each other's lips, looking into each other's eyes. Narcissa felt a strange tingling feeling inside her stomach she never had before and she started to wonder why she would ever have such feelings towards him. He pushed her back onto her bed and started kissing her skillfully.

"Lucius what are you-"

But she couldn't even finish her sentence. He started wandering down her neck, leaving her speechless. He slowly started to undress his future wife. After about ten minutes of slowly undressing her, she lay there in her underwear. Lucius had his hand beneath her thighs, torturing her with his touch and kisses. He stopped and looked into her face.  
"That's enough. I wanna keep you unwrapped until our wedding night," he said, throwing her clothes at her. "Put them back on, before I change my mind."

Narcissa had never felt more disappointed in her life. She looked at him like it was Christmas morning and he just took all of her presents away.

"Are you serious?" she yelled at him in disbelieve. "Is this what it's like to be in a relationship with you? Making out with me for ten minutes straight and then just backing off? You can't just offer someone a present, tell them to unwrap it halfway and then take it back! That's selfish!"

"Okay fine," Lucius said finally, snatching her clothes out of her hands again and pushing her back onto the bed.

"No, this is not how this works," Narcissa pushed him off her with all her might. "It's too late now."

She took her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to put them back on.

Lucius sat up on her bed, rolling his eyes. "Women, if you ever get to know one of them, you basically know all of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – She didn't know**

It was the end of summer and Lucius and Narcissa were both spending the last couple of days at Malfoy Manor before they had to go back to Hogwarts. They were sitting at the table in the dining room as Lucius took Narcissas hand and gently kissed the back of it.  
"I was thinking about what I did last time. You're right, I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the kiss," Lucius murmured, starring down at his feet. "But I hope I can make it up to you again." It's been two weeks since then and they haven't talked much ever since, but they both knew that something between them changed. There was this tension. He could barely go a minute without thinking of her and when they were both in the same room, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had never kissed Narcissa like that before. In fact, every time he kissed her it was more because they had to, because they were both getting married soon whether they wanted it or not.  
He raised from his seat and lead Narcissa to the door. "Where are we going?" She asked but he ignored her question. He led her upstairs onto the rooftop. It was one of Narcissas favorite places of the Manor. Whenever she felt sad or couldn't sleep she would go up here to gaze at the stars. Now during summer time, it was even more beautifully decorated with tons of flowers and a garden swing. Lucius placed Narcissa on a brick by the wall so they would both be at eye level.  
"Cissa," he began slowly. "I know I was an idiot and it just recently came to me what a lucky bastard I am to be able to marry a woman like you. But we didn't have the best start and being told by our parents that we would just get married no matter what, isn't how I imagined my life to turn out." He took her hand and put in into his pocket. Narcissa's heart stopped for a second when she felt a little ring inside of it. "I wanna make this official," He buried his face into her hair. "Marry me, let me love you for the rest of my life, be mine Narcissa." Her heart melt a little bit more every time he called her by her given name. He didn't do it very often, mostly he just called her Cissa. And it was like he would have read her mind when he said, "I know I don't call you by your given name very often, but I should do so, because it's just as beautiful as the woman who wears it." That's it. Narcissas heart started racing to the point where she thought it would actually jump out of her chest. She didn't know what it felt like to be in love with someone, because she never wanted anything more from anyone than friendship. But she couldn't help it when it came to Lucius. "Forever, I promise," she could barely bring any words out, as she felt her eyes tearing up. Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged each other. It felt so good and Narcissa never wanted to let go of him.  
"But, Lucius, I still want to wait until we're married," she exclaimed. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready yet."  
"If you wish so," he smiled at her and she felt like she would just melt away. He just needed to kiss her hand and she completely lost her mind already, so Narcissa wondered what it is gonna be like when it's actually going down. Lucius put the ring onto Narcissa's finger and she couldn't believe this is actually happening. Two weeks ago, they didn't even feel the urge to talk to one another and now they're madly in love. "I also have another surprise for you," Lucius whispered into Narcissa's ear as he pulled a purple box out of his coat. "I thought I let you open this present all the way and you can keep it." She couldn't help it but laugh at his stupid jokes. Inside the box was a wand, but not just any wand. It was the one she always had an eye on, but couldn't afford. It was black and the handle was laced with silver studs (yes, again the one she had in the movie.). It looked so elegant and it was the most beautiful wand she had ever seen. "A real Malfoy needs a fancy wand, not just something that looks like you broke off a tree," Lucius was blunt, but sometimes it was ok. Again, the corner of her mouth formed into a smile as he said that. But it was true. Narcissa's old wand was nothing special, just plain black, with no carvings or any other décor on it. "You can try and see how good the spanking spell works on me with this one," she said tempting.

"I love it when you talk to me like this, Mrs. Malfoy." He lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.


End file.
